


Shouldn't

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [15]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Hyuk seemed to somehow make you forget your problems.





	Shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on March 2, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent series of oneshots. I live! After several days of hiatus, I bring you the long awaited Hyuk fic. This is probably one of the closest things I’ll ever get to fluff or light hearted stuff. It wasn’t too bad to write though, because sassy characters are fun to write. Sasshyuk is my favorite Hyuk~ Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy~

You sorted through the apartment advertisements you’d collected over the last few days. The sigh that passed your lips only helped you slump deeper into your cushion on the floor. Nothing you’d found was good enough, seemed secure enough.  You didn’t want to settle down and find Ken sneaking in again. He’d obviously not given up yet.

“Noona, what’re you doing?” Hyuk asked, his hand on your head startling you into almost hitting him. You took a moment to calm yourself down before addressing him, banishing Ken from your thoughts.

“I’m looking for an apartment,” you answered, turning to look at him. He was fresh out of the shower, hair wet but fully dressed. The fresh scent of N’s styling products filled the air, Hyuk too lazy to go and buy his own.

“Do you have to move out?” Hyuk frowned.

“I can’t just stay here.  The landlord is only nice enough to let me stay until I get a new place, and now that you’re here too…” you explained with a shake of your head.

“It’s fun living with both of you, though. You make it more bearable,” Hyuk whined, crossing his feet and sitting down beside you.

“This is a one to two person apartment,” you deadpanned, turning back to the ads. Hyuk hovered over your shoulder, looking at the papers. “You should be looking for a place too, right? Maybe you should take them when I’m done.”

“My parents already found me a place, but they’re still working on settling everything, and the place won’t be vacated for a while…” Hyuk explained, resting his head on your shoulder.

“Aren’t you lucky,” you sighed. Hyuk chuckled and pulled away.

“Why don’t you wait and move in with me?” You dropped the papers in your hands. The words had been said so nonchalantly that you didn’t know if he was being serious, but you could feel your face and neck heating up. You peeked back at him, sure your face was burning up. He had a wide grin on his lips, teeth and a mischievous gleam visible. “Noona’s cooking tastes good.” At the words, you turned to him fully and pushed him over. He went over laughing, arms covering his face in case you decided to continue your attack.

“You must have the wires in your head crossed. N does most of the cooking,” you laughed, leaving him be.

“EH?!” Hyuk exclaimed as he jolted up, propping himself on his elbows to look at you. “But I always see you with the groceries.”

“Rather than paying rent, I buy our food,” you explained.  “N and I get up and prepare the food before you wake up so he can take lunch to the studio and work.”

“I didn’t know…”

“You sleep like the dead. N usually kicks you awake for breakfast. And you snore too.”

“EH?! I do not.”

“You do,” you teased, grinning at him.

“Noona,” Hyuk asked, pushing himself up all the way and leaning in close.  He looked around as if making sure no one else was around then whispered, “If the rice is a bit burnt, does that mean I can blame hyung?”

“Hyuk,” you whispered, looking him dead in the eye and bringing your hand up to grip the sleeve of his upper arm. “I cook the rice. Sometimes I don’t put in enough water.” His eyes widened and he tried to escape, but you gripped his sleeve firmly. “N gives you the burnt rice when you’re annoying him.”

“I’m sorry, Noona,” Hyuk squeaked, swallowing as you raised your hand. You brought it to his cheek and stroked it with your thumb. The way he trembled under your touch was delicious.

“If you want to harass him about the food, harass him about the meat. It’s not very good,” you smiled. Hyuk relaxed, his expression turning to surprise again.

“You don’t like it? I think it’s good. As good as my mom’s, anyways.”

“Really? N’s isn’t as good as—“ you stopped mid sentence, ‘my boyfriend’s’ dying in the back of your throat as you quickly pulled away from Hyuk. Leo. His ability to cook good meat surpassed anyone else you knew. But what to even call Leo? Could you still call him your boyfriend? Was he your ex?  You hadn’t exactly broken up last time you saw him. Calling him a friend sounded terribly wrong too.

“Noona?”

“N’s isn’t a-as good as—some t-that I’ve had in the past,” you finished, stumbling over the words nervously. You mentally kicked yourself at how poorly you’d finished the sentence. You had completely forgotten about the others as you’d talked to him. Remembering Leo had been a rude reawakening. Hyuk didn’t need to know about the others. It was better to keep him ignorant. It was better to not get him involved in any of it at all.

“Noona,” Hyuk mumbled, pulling you into a hug from the side. “I’m serious about you moving in with me.” You scoffed, shaking your head as you tried to push him away. His arms felt good, but you knew you shouldn’t get involved with him.

“You’ve known me for a month and we aren’t even going out,” you told him, less than amused by his words.

“We could change that,” Hyuk murmured, resting his chin on your shoulder. You tensed, face heating up again. You shouldn’t. You _really shouldn’t_.  You swallowed. “I really like Noona.”  

You looked at him from the corner of your eye, catching him batting his eyes at you.  He turned you to face him more completely and leaned in, hesitating before your lips. Terrified, you couldn’t move. No, no, _no_. You shouldn’t get involved with him. He swallowed and tried to close the gap. You moved back, but he caught your lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. You couldn’t move, the way N’d snared you in a passionate kiss that morning while cooking resurfacing in your memory—the real reason the rice burned. Hyuk tried to deepen the kiss slightly and suddenly all you could think about was him. His lips were soft and felt good. He wasn’t an inexperienced kisser. But you really _shouldn’t_. You shoved him away.

“Don’t you like me too?” Hyuk asked, brows knit in confusion.

“It’s too soon,” you said, swallowing. You darted your tongue across your lips and turned away. “I’m not ready for a relationship right now.” You fell into awkward silence, neither of you moving. After several minutes, Hyuk shifted beside you.

“Noona, can I go grocery shopping with you today?”

“Yeah,” you agreed, happy he didn’t press the issue.

“Let’s buy all of Hyung’s least favorite foods.”


End file.
